nz_gofandomcom-20200214-history
2008 World Mind Sports Games
The first World Mind Sports Games (WMSG) were held in Beijing, China from October 3 to 18, 2008, about two months after the Olympic Games.First World Mind Sports Games to be held in Beijing. news.xinhuanet.comChina to host Bridge Games The News–International, Pakistan.Beijing hosts first 'Mind Games', BBC News, 3 October 2008, by Shirong Chen. Retrieved 2011-05-23. They were sponsored and organised by the International Mind Sports Association with the General Administration of Sport of China and the Beijing Municipal Bureau of Sport.A successful first edition of The World Mind Sports Games. International Mind Sports Association.Introduction of the 1st World Mind Sports Games. British Go Association. No date. Retrieved 2011-05-23. • Evidently this is a translation from Chinese. Five mind sports participated in the first Games: bridge, chess, draughts (checkers), go (weiqi), and xiangqi (Chinese chess).The first international mind sports games "IMSA Cup". FIDE (chess).China to host 1st World Mind Sports Games. latestchess.com Thirty-five gold medals were contested by 2,763 competitors from 143 countries.2008 WMSG Results. 2008 WMSG. Confirmed 2011-05-25. According to the World Bridge Federation, it incorporated the World Team Olympiad (1960–2004) and some established youth events in the Games "as the stepping stone on the path of introducing a third kind of Olympic Games (after the 'regular' Olympics and the Paralympics)". World Bridge Games. World Bridge Federation (WBF). Retrieved 2011-05-24. Events Bridge The World Bridge Federation organized eleven events in Beijing that constituted the "World Bridge Games" including nine WMSG medal events. Six were among the established world bridge championships contested in even-number years. World-level bridge competition comprises some series contested every two years, some every four years, thus in odd-number or even-number years but not both. The other three were for "youth" under age 28, a one-time compromise. Youth events are defined by age under 26 (U26) and age under 21 (U21). • A mid-summer notice implies that one-time compromise will be extended to feature U28 youth at least once more in 2012. See the main article for more information. Clarification is anticipated for mid-November. More than 1400 players participated, about half of all players in the Games. Entries from European Bridge League countries Several national bridge organizations from the Mediterranean and Western Asia are members of the European Bridge League. won 22 of the 27 medals, led by Norway with six medals including two gold. Two other events were continued by the WBF from its quadrennial "Olympiad" program, as part of its new "World Bridge Games" but separate from the WMSG (non-medal events sharing the facilities). Japan won the third Senior International Cup, for national teams of seniors (age 58+). 'Yeh Bros' from Chinese Taipei won the second Transnational Mixed Teams, for teams of any nationality comprising mixed pairs, one man and one woman. 1st World Mind Sports Games. WBF coverage of the bridge competitions. Retrieved 2011-05-24. Chess The World Chess Federation organized ten events in Beijing, all of them in rapid or blitz chess. Draughts Under the auspices of the World Draughts Federation 288 players participated in five medal events in Beijing. There was a strong regional showing as twelve of the fifteen medals were won by players from Russia, Latvia, Moldova, and Ukraine. Go Under the auspices of the International Go Federation 560 players participated in six medal events in Beijing. South Korea won half of the 18 medals and all were swept by competitors from Eastern Asia. Xiangqi Xiangqi, or "Chinese chess", was the fifth sport to participate in Beijing, where 125 players participated in five events. Although the World Xiangqi Federation was not a member of IMSA at the time, the sport was included in the Beijing games as a traditional Chinese sport with a large number of players, especially in China. The host country won all five gold medals. Medals Teams from the host country China won one-quarter of the 105 medals, including one-third of the gold. See also * World Mind Sports Games * International Mind Sports Association * Mind sport * Mind Sports Organisation Notes References External links *International Mind Sports Association official website. Confirmed 2011-05-25. *''World Mind Sports Games''. International Mind Sports Association. 2008 or earlier. Posted at usgo.org American Go Association. Confirmed 2011-08-31. (Second copy at World Bridge Federation.) *1st Mind Sports Games Releases Official Logo and Slogan. 2008-04-09. China Radio International. *Beijing hosts first 'Mind Games'. 2008-10-03. BBC News. *Bridge – Official "World Bridge Games" top page *Chess – Official participants list *Draughts – Official participants list *Go – American Go Association advance top page Category:2008 World Mind Sports Games Category:Multi-sport events Category:Go competitions Category:Xiangqi competitions Category:Board games competitions Category:Mind sports competitions 1 World Mind Sports Games 2008 Category:2008 in go Category:21st century in Beijing